Wear it, Because We are STARISH!
by Mitzia
Summary: Sequel to Wear it, and Make Pasta, Not War! Renge makes the host club cosplay as the boys from Uta no Prince-sama's Saotome Academy and has them perform a musical number for the guests. How will the performance go? T just in case


"Feel our heart beat as it bursts with one thousand percent love! Hey!"

"Boss, what is she doing?" the twins asked the club king.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, she's been doing it all day," the king said.

The host club watched their manager sit at a table with her headphones blasting a cheerful song in her ears and using a sewing machine.

"You guys have been hosts a lot longer than I have and I already know," Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki knelt down beside Kyoya with tears in his eyes. "Mommy! Haruhi is being mean to me," he cried.

"She has a point. You are an idiot," he said coldly. This remark sent the depressed king to his emo corner. "God, he overreacts too much."

"So what is she doing?" the twins asked again.

Haruhi sighed and walked up to Renge. Upon seeing her favorite host, Renge pulled her headphones down around her neck and greeted her. "Cosplay?" Haruhi asked, pointing to the clothes that looked like they were nearly finished.

"You have good eyes, Haruhi!" Renge giggled.

"So what are we cosplaying?" Honey asked.

The familiar spark lit up Renge's eyes as she started chuckling like a villain from a kids show. "This is cosplay from the sexy anime , Uta no Prince-sama!" she announced, pointing to the pile of outfits.

"Prince?" The word made Tamaki's confidence come back and return to the group. "I think I'll like this cosplay. What's the anime about?" he asked.

"Well, you'll get a kick out of this one. There's this chick that gets accepted to a rich kid's school and is then surrounded by a bunch of hot guys!" she explained. Haruhi and the hosts looked at each other and sighed.

"At least it'll be easier today," Haruhi mumbled.

"That's no fun. It's like that every day," the twins said.

"Shut up! It'll entertain the guests, so you're doing it!" the manager yelled.

"She does have a point," Kyoya said.

"All you care about is money," Hikaru said.

"Well someone has to."

"I guess so."

Renge smiled at the approval from the club's vice president. She turned around and gave the hosts clothes from the pile. "Here you all go," she said as she sent them into the changing rooms.

Haruhi was the first one to return to the club room. "Let me guess, I'm the chick that got accepted?" she asked sarcastically, fixing her outfit as she walked. She wore a white polo shirt underneath an orange plaid jumper. A red striped necktie was tied around her neck and her arms were covered by a green and white striped dress jacket. Her legs were covered by black stockings and her normal brown school shoes.

"What was your first clue?" Renge asked cheerfully. She placed a short orange wig on her head and handed her neon green contacts which Haruhi put in herself.

"This is just like our school uniform," Tamaki said as he walked out. He wore brown school pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a black vest with a school crest and a red and white striped tie.

"Well this is a school anime," Renge said. She loosened the tie around Tamaki's neck and gave him golden hair extensions.

"This is quite comfortable surprisingly," Kyoya said. He wore the same brown pants as Tamaki and had a white shirt collar poking out from behind a black sweater with a red and white diamond pattern. He too wore the red and white tie. Renge gave him a blue wig.

"For once, I agree with you," the twins said. Kaoru and Hikaru walked out in the trending brown pants, white shirt, red tie, and the jacket Haruhi was wearing. Renge gave Kaoru a blue wig and Hikaru a red one.

"We're not twins?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll explain in a minute," she said.

"We're ready!" Honey announced as Mori walked in with him on his shoulders. Honey wore black pants, a green plaid shirt, the red tie, and a beige sweater with the school crest. Mori wore brown pants, the green jacket, the red tie, a white shirt, and a blue sweater vest. Renge gave Honey a hat and Mori a blonde wig and thin rimmed glasses.

"Now explain," Tamaki said.

"Fine, fine. Obviously, Haruhi is the new student, Haruka. Tamaki is Ren Jinguji, the typical flirty hunk. Lucky for you, you get to be yourself!" Renge said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled.

"Nothing. Kyoya is Hijirikawa Masato, the traditional Japanese man. Sweet and shy," Renge continued. Kyoya's eye twitched at the words sweet and shy. "Serious too, damn. Hikaru is Otoya Ittoki, the bubbly ball of positive energy that loves music. Kaoru is Tokiya Ichinose, the seemingly cold hearted hottie with a double life as an idol who everyone thought was his twin brother," Renge explained.

"So why wasn't Hikaru his 'brother?'" Kaoru asked.

"Because I said so. It wouldn't be fun without Otoya. Anyway, Honey is Syo Kurusu, the hot headed shota," the manager said.

"Cool!" Honey cheered.

"Last but certainly not least, Mori is Natsuki Shinomiya , the lover of all things small," Renge said. Everyone's eyes locked onto either Honey or Haruhi. "I'm glad we all get the picture."

"So what are we doing for the guests?" Haruhi asked.

"You'll see." In a few minutes, the guests started pouring in as usual, gawking at their outfits, knowing what was to come. They all sat at their tables, staring the hosts down.

Renge picked up a stack of papers and handed them out to the hosts. "Follow the script," she whispered before leaving the group.

"We need a script now?" the twins asked.

"Renge hasn't really been wrong about this before, so do it," Kyoya said.

Everyone shrugged and looked at their scripts. Hikaru walked forward and clapped his hands together to gain what little attention that wasn't focused on them. "Um, welcome to the show?" he announced, looking at his script again.

"More feeling!" Renge shouted from wherever she was.

"We'd like to thank you," Kaoru said humbly.

"So thank you!" Honey cheered.

"Honey!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Please direct your attention to the stage, lovelies. Wait, what stage?" Tamaki said.

The music room shook and a loud gear turning sound resonated. A large portion of the floor in the center sunk into whatever was below the floor and a stage took its place. Renge stood on top of her trademark entrance.

"Seriously, how does she do that?" Haruhi asked.

"That's not important. You girls are in for a treat today! We have a musical performance by the boys from Saotome Academy!" Renge announced.

The girls in the room cheered like they were at a real concert. "Does she mean us?" Honey asked.

"Yes," Mori answered.

Renge motioned for the boys to come to the stage and they did. "We don't know what we're singing," Tamaki said.

"Don't worry," she said. She pointed to small TVs that were lined up on the floor in front of the stage.

"Karaoke?" Kaoru asked.

Renge nodded. "Just follow along. The colors of the words are you hair colors, so just wing it." With that, Renge left to join the crowd.

"This will be interesting," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, all you have to do is cheer them on," Renge whispered.

"Um, okay. You guys can do it! Woohoo! Yeah!" Haruhi yelled like a man during a football game.

"Please stop," Renge said.

"Too much?"

"Yeah."

The hosts waited for the music to start. The TV screens came on and there was a countdown from five. When it hit one, the music began and the word all appeared in green.

"Feel our heart beat as it bursts with one thousand percent love! Hey!" the hosts sung hurriedly.

"Are you ready?" Hikaru asked.

"Nine," the other hosts counted.

"Are you ready?" Kyoya asked.

"Eight."

"Are you ready?" Mori asked.

"Seven. Six. Five."

"Are you ready?" Kaoru asked.

"God, we're ready. Can it just start?" Hikaru whined.

"Shut up," Kyoya mumbled.

"Four."

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked, blowing a kiss to the audience.

"Three."

"Are you ready?!" Honey yelled.

"Two. One."

"Finally," Hikaru mumbled.

"Shut up," Kyoya said.

"Hear our song! Let's sing out our dreams! I want you to see! Surely there's a way this story can reach a happy end. Shouting to the sky, you and I can fly in this revolution standing as one. Our love can reach the stars!"

"Check it out!" the girls sang along.

"My heart is racing when I think of your name," Hikaru sang.

"Oh baby. There's so much in me that I want to proclaim," Kyoya and Kaoru sang.

"Isn't it just one person singing?" Honey asked.

"Renge said the color on the screen was the color on our heads and they both have blue on so," Tamaki whispered.

"Kyoya, stop singing now!" Renge whispered loudly. His glared at the pushy manager and stopped.

"Don't forget the choice is yours, my princess. You'll be dizzy as I show my one thousand percent love!" the twins sang, showing a bit of brotherly love that sent the audience swooning.

"I just know-" Tamaki, Mori, and Honey started.

"What I crave-" Kyoya sang this time.

"Only Tamaki!" Renge whispered.

"I'm falling for you-" Tamaki sang.

"It's too soon-"

"You'll be mine-"

"We can't explain!" Kyoya and Tamaki sang.

"Mori first," Renge whispered.

"As we soar above the stars-" Mori sang.

"You and I will never part-" Honey sang.

"With a kiss-"

"On the lips-"

"We'll expand the world with this bursting song!" they sang together.

"Three, two, one, yeah!" Hikaru cheered.

"So let's dance! Let's step in our dreams! You are all I need! Shielding you from harm, I'll hold you deeply within my arms. So let's make this last. There's only one chance in this revolution standing as one. Our love can reach the stars!" everyone sang.

"Check it out!" the crowd cheered.

The hosts exchanged smiles before ending the song. "Feel our heart beat as it bursts with one thousand percent love!"

The girls went wild as they cheered and squealed after the amazing performance. "That wasn't too bad," Haruhi said, clapping.

"We should do that again!" Honey cheered.

"Maybe you will," Renge said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**So this was requested by Seborga-RPer back in August and I had to watch the series first and after I did, I got caught in a whole other mess called my life...so my laziness ruled over everything else and it took six months for this to actually be made...yeah...I hope this was to your liking and I think this is my favorite of the Wear it! series right now. The English lyrics are by a guy named Brandon M on YouTube and dear god was his cover sexy. You guys should Check it Out! (Get it? Lame I know...(^_^"')) If you have an idea for what the host club should cosplay next, leave a suggestion in the reviews or PM me. I'm open to anything and everything, so don't be shy~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
